


Art for kalliel's That Were

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, kalliel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Art for kalliel's That Were

There are a ton of other things I should be doing, but I read [this fic](http://kalliel.livejournal.com/194089.html) by [](http://kalliel.livejournal.com/profile)[kalliel](http://kalliel.livejournal.com/) for the first time this week,and it made an impression on me. So much so, I was left l with a burning urge to illustrate one particular scene... so here it is. NB it is kind of spoilery, but not, because you can't tell what happens next, or how he got there, or even what is really happening...so...  
Teaser  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/14918752829)  
Full pic  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/14918801880)

Resources:  
Google image search was my friend. It gave me a photo of a kelp forest which I then altered to fit and used as my background. I've overlaid it with a texture called bubbly-green by tigers stock on deviantart. I can't find the original photographer for the kelp, but the photo is being used on several websites (the largest resolution is from (weirdly) a [site about bancruptcy](http://www.engelandmiller.com). No refs used for Dean, no specific refs for the seals, I just had a look at various seal pics.  
All drawn and coloured in PS.


End file.
